The President Show (Joke)
This is a joke about usa politics Brexit season 1 coming soon... The President History of the Show in words ' ' Season 1 - Aired 1789 In 1785 CBS began creating plans to begin a short lived drama series based on a nation leader. In 1786 they approached a former showrunner of one their more popular series, George Washington, to be the first showrunner for a period of 4 years he accepted in 1787. He began writing the series and approached CBS several times about how long they wanted it eventually convincing them to renew it for 5 seasons he also decided to make the first season only 6 episodes long to avoid overwriting/drawing out the story. On April 30th 1789 The shows first episode aired during the season the story was mainly focused on building a nation ' ' * “Beginning” 2.18 * “Rebuild” 2.13 * “Nothing” 2.15 * “Cough” 2.16 * “Leader” 2.19 * “Again” 2.23 ' ' Season 2 - Aired 1790 Staying with his original plan George continued the theme of building a nation it also begins to delve into foregin and at home conflicts the season saw a small boost in the ratings despite the shortened season due to budget cuts. ' ' * “Off the End” 2.50 * “To There” 2.43 * “Ha” 2.55 * “Her” 2.57 * “Hogs” 2.70 ' ' Season 3 - Aired 1791 With ratings going up CBS confirmed season 3 would the longest season yet with a total of 8 episodes prompting George to create longer story arcs. The main premise set before this season stayed while George wrote in an exciting plot full drama. ' ' * “Future” 2.96 * “Up” 3.09 * “Down He Goes” 3.08 * “The End” 4.19 * “Rising” 4.15 * “Gerth” 4.10 * “Death” 4.11 * “Done” 4.50 ' ' Season 4 - Aired 1792 Season 4 had an increase of two more episodes after prompting from George who planned on creating an even more drama filled season to appease crowds which he based off of internal conflicts and corruption. ' ' * “In” 5.08 * “Out” 5.07 * “He is” 5.04 * “Look” 5.06 * “Go” 5.09 * “Fez” 5.16 * “Qu?” 5.19 * “Rest” 5.30 * “Him” 5.46 * “Once” 5.90 ' ' Season 5 - Aired 1793 Despite initial plans to end the series after 5 seasons CBS decided to renew it all the way to season 12 due to rising ratings and interest from George to do four more years. George signed the contract and confirmed he would be going for only 4 more years saying “I’m wearing a bit thin”. George based the seasons theme off a recovery from the corruption. The season was shortened to 9 episodes due to George not wanting to stretch out an episode. ' ' * “How?” 6.29 * “Good” 6.30 * “Far” 6.40 * “East” 6.37 * “North” 6.32 * “South” 6.30 * “Look!” 6.70 * “Now We Go” 7.00 * “Ok” 7.10 ' ' Season 6 - Aired 1794 George kept his promise and stayed on the show despite some egring from displeased producers after George accodanced the season would be shortened to 8 episodes due to the story length. The main premise for the story's plot was foreign policies and war. ' ' * “Now We Have Won” 7.80 * “How Did You?” 7.89 * “Go to Them” 7.86 * “Before” 7.87 * “Keep” 7.90 * “Reach” 7.99 * “Death is Bad” 8.07 * “Wow” 8.23 ' ' Season 7 - Aired 1795 Georges health was declining but despite this he pressed on for a 10 episode season that he said would be “Filled with so much drama you’ll cry”. His idea was ratified but due to his declining health he wasn’t able to do many episodes and as a result most of the writing fell on top of John Adams who had to do his best to keep up with Georges writing. The result was a jumbled up season that tried to develop a plot on the lines of building a strong nation. * “Build” 9.89 * “Gery” 9.60 * “Lerod” 9.32 * “Death is By Hand” 9.40 * “I Stroke” 9.00 * “Look There!” 8.65 * “The Hand” 8.32 * “Uh Oh” 8.01 * “No!” 7.21 * “And it all Ends One Day” 7.35 ' ' Season 8 - Aired 1796 - 1797 Due too George’s declining health the season was split up in half with 4 episodes being written by George and 4 episodes being written by John Adams. Due to the split season the season aired for 2 years with each part having its own tone and theme. ' ' Part 1 (Aired 1796) - The first part felt a lot more like a farewell to George than a actually drama show with the theme revolving around a farewell party. The viewing figures made a slight rebound with fans returning to see how George would end his stay as Showrunner. * ”Party” 7.98 * ”Plans” 7.85 * ”Beginning of the Party” 8.20 * ”Good Bye” 8.46 ' ' Part 2 (Aired 1797) - George’s successor as showrunner was decided early in the production phase of the second part of the show with John Adams officially being signed on to serve 4 years as showrunner. He quickly drew up a rough plot that played on cliches based on earlier seasons with his theme of his episodes heavily resembling the theme of season 1. Viewing figures were disappointing due to many fans being turned off by the cliched storyline and lack the of imagination. * ”New Guy” 8.01 * ”New Men” 7.64 * ”Old Habits” 7.87 * ”One of the People” 7.21